Daring, bold, and oh so naughty Bubbles!
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and more... wait for it... FLUFF! BubblesXBoomer, mild ButtercupXButch, BlossomXBrick


* * *

Butch entered the ruff's loft with his set of keys, sighing as he closed the door. He turned and saw his blue brother and his girlfriend, Bubbles.

She was sitting comfortably in his lap and she was playing Need for Speed on their PlayStation. It was a Saturday night and Butch had got home from the arcade.

Boomer was happily cheering her on as she was in the lead by a few seconds.

He would playfully tickle her every once in a while, and she would giggle before begging him to stop. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively, and she was wearing some faded jeans with one of his shirts.

Before long Butch was sitting on the couch watching with eagle's eyes how good she played. The race ended and he was flabbergasted.

"How the hell did you do that??" Butch asked in amazement.

Bubbles giggled and rested her head on Boomers shoulder, entangling his fingers with her own.

"Dude, she even beats _me_." Boomer chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I practise. It's what you do. No duh!" Bubbles smiled victoriously.

"Yeah but even _I_ can't go _that_ fast, and I play _everyday_!" Butch scowled.

"You just need the right people to show you the right techniques."

"And these people would be…?" Butch asked, getting slightly annoyed. Boomer gave him a look and he tried to hide his short-temper.

"Buttercup, of course!"

Butch was slightly taken aback. "Pfft. That girl can't race for her life."

"How would you know? You guys _start_ talking and always end up_ fighting_."

Boomer nodded, backing his girlfriend up. "Yeah."

"Pride always stands between you two. It's getting annoying!" Bubbles stated.

Butches mind wandered at her words. She broke the silence.

"Why don't you go 'challenge' her to a race?"She asked.

"I would, if I knew where she was, Dipsh-"

"Butch… Don't even think about calling her that." Boomer glared at his brother, tightening his hold on Bubbles.

"Maybe you should_ ask_ me, idiot." Bubbles retorted. Both boys looked at her amused.

"Since when do you have an edge?" Butch sneered.

Bubbles shrugged. "If you live with a tomboy sister for seventeen years, it eventually comes naturally. Or it just something I ate!" She giggled.

"Well? Where is she?" Butch asked, looking anywhere but at Bubbles or Boomer's faces.

"Why should I tell you, Dipshit?" Bubbles asked innocently, though she enjoyed torturing him. Boomer watched Butches face with a smirk.

"Why I oughtta…" Butch cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! You leave her alone, or it's you and me, bro." Boomer sent him a death glare. Bubbles smiled to her boyfriend as he, again, tightened his grip on her.

"Besides, I could beat the hell out of you any day, anyway." Bubbles challenged, but already knew what his actions would be. "Hey, that rhymes!" She giggled as her boyfriend chuckled. Both oblivious to the steaming Butch.

Butch glared at her, and she earned a low growl.

"Fine, Fine. She's spying on Blossom and Brick's date, alright? She wanted to make sure Brick doesn't do anything unappropriate. If you do find her, would ya make sure to go to our place and race? I'm getting tired." Bubbles yawned.

Both brothers were actually surprised and amused at the daring and bold Bubbles tonight. Maybe it was that milkshake she and Boomer shared. But he wasn't as bold or daring as she was. She may have told them about living with Buttercup, but she wasn't nearly as bold when they were six.

Butch nodded a thanks and headed for the door. Once he was out, he thought about how Bubbles had changed over the years. Well, they _were_ seventeen now.

Buttercup sure did change, that's for sure. Physically and mentally. _Damn_ right.

But for some reason, they were the only counterparts remaining not hooking up and going out. He shrugged, remembering Bubbles yell something like they were at Le France, the new restaurant down town.

_Time to make some trouble… And maybe get Buttercup to race me… And I'm sure she'll be hungry, right? _He smiled evilly as he began to cook up plans for them that night. (XD)

He saw her and flew over.

"Hey Butterbut." He smirked.

"Hey dumbass." She challenged. He grinned, knowing this would be a fun night.

Bubbles came out the kitchen, holding two blueberry ice creams in her hands.

"Here you go." Bubbles handed Boomer his ice cream and sat down next to him.

They were watching a romantic comedy, and soon Bubbles snuggled up to him.

Five minutes had past and Boomer's ice cream was already devoured. He grunted as he wanted another ice cream.

"Sorry Boomie! The ice cream is gone!" Bubbles grinned, slowly licking hers. She took the whole thing and popped it into her mouth, smirking at him.

He got an evil idea and suddenly pushed her down to the couch, his body resting above her body. His lips met hers, and her mouth was open, surprised at the sudden contact.

Slowly his tongue entered her mouth and licked the melting ice cream, covering her tongue.

Together they licked the ice cream in her mouth, letting it melt in both mouths. Bubbles felt him smile into the kiss. Finally he stopped, and licked her cheek.

She blushed. He smirked as some of the ice cream melted away in his mouth.

"Your cheek was full of ice cream."

She nodded as he got off of her, helping her sit right. She snuggled up against him once more, and we enjoyed the movie further.

Maybe he _was_ more daring and bold tonight.

* * *


End file.
